Passion, Spies and Kills
by XxxLoveKlarolinexxX
Summary: She is a cheerleader.He is a agent in one secret organization. What will happen when they meet? Will the sparks fly? Read to know!


Hi, guys! So this is story about agents, spies, killers and passion! I hope you enjoy it! If you like it please review, the reviews make me happy!  
And before forget I want to say thanks to my great beta, Kate! Thank you Kate you are great!

XOXOXO

Prologue

My name is Caroline Forbes: I'm a cheerleader, the captain of the dance team, Miss Mystic Falls, damn I was dating the quarterback. But behind it all, even I know that I'm a neurotic control freak.  
Naturally you might say, "Why be this way? Obviously your life is perfect!". But really, my life isn't perfect. No matter how good I am, no matter how well I do, no matter how much I achieve and succeed, I'm never quite as good as Elena Gilbert- Miss perfect Elena. Elena is everyone's first choice, and why shouldn't she be? Elena has long brown hair, perfect olive skin and big, brown, puppy eyes. And Elena was smart, intelligent, and more confident than the rest of our graduating class combined. She was a cheerleader ,too.

And Elena was my best friend. I know, it isn't her fault, but sometimes she can be a real b***. But I guess saying that makes me a b*** by default.

Everyone wants Elena. Stefan, my best friend and my brother; Matt, my ex-boyfriend; and Bonnie, my other best friend. I know what are you thinking, and no: she isn't lesbian. She just values her friendship with Elena more than she values her friendship with me.

My boyfriend happens to be Tyler Lockwood. He is the captain of the football team, and he is definitely something to look at, but he's one of the biggest d***-bags I have ever met. I'm with because he is the first person who choose me, not Elena. We found each other when we were both very fragile, emotionally and physically. We helped each other put all the pieces back together, and I guess that gave us a strong connection during the process. But now with the process done, I'm realizing the most we really have in common is our past mutual brokenness. I know Tyler has feelings for me, but I don't find myself returning them, and that's why I've decided to end it. I know it's selfish, because he is the first person in my life who really gave me what I wanted: to be picked first. Maybe to some people this makes me a bitch, but I'm doing it with the best intentions possible. If you know me you will know I try to be a\s good of a person as I can be. Yes, he is a douche but I can't do this to him. He pours too much energy into keeping a relationship with someone who doesn't even try, and I want him to find someone who can love him with the same intensity with which he loves them.

I guess there'snot really much to say about my family. My brother, Stefan and I live with our mum. Our dad died when I was only five. I have small and insignificant memories of him: the roughness of his knuckles as I would hold his hand, the softness of his fine hair between my fists as he would carry me on his shoulders, the way he would muss up my hair every night as he tucked me into bed, but aside from those things I don't know much about him. I know he has small businesses in Louisiana. But when Giuseppe Forbes died, I found myself with somewhat of a replacement father: Damon Salvatore, my big brother. He had been born before my parents were officially married, and as such had been given my mother's maiden name. When he grew older, he was given the choice to change it and he said no. He said he was proud to be a Salvatore, and that the name "Forbes" would give him trouble. I never understood what he meant.

When my father died, Stefan changed his name and now he is Stefan Salvatore. I loved Damon but I like my name and I won't change it.

My family isn't perfect but at least it's with me. Elena's family died six months ago. Now she lives with her aunt, Jenna, and her baby brother, Jeremy. She had a sister, a twin. Her name is Katherine. She was my true best friend; we always got along much better than Elena and I did. I love Katherine and I miss her: she disappeared when her parents died. They never found her body in the car wreckage, but there has been absolutely no trace of her since that night. My stomach ties in knots whenever I think about her. I don't want to talk about her any more.

I was really just an ordinary girl before I met him, and he turned my entire world upside down.

XOXOXO

I was in my office, picking at my nails carefully with my letter opener when Kol came in. He sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk and I craned my head around to see him past my propped up feet. He looked at me suspiciously.  
He will never learn how to trust me. No one will. I'm a high-class agent of the FBI, and what I dabble in is slightly less than legal. Although none of my titles or papers would display it, I am basically the equivalent of a spy.

My newest assigned project is to find and train new recruits in my branch. My family is to be founding a new organization, the A.M.O, or Anti-Mafia Organization. Well, my family and my newest recruits that is. They don't quite know that they will be assisting me yet, but it's not like they'll really have a say over whether they participate or not.

"I found her." Kol's voice shakes me from my thoughtless daze. " I found Caroline Forbes, She is in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She's studying in Mystic Falls High School."  
I smirk at Kol over the toes of my leather shoes. "She will be the perfect spy, don't you think?" I ask. Kol looks incredulously at me.

"Nik, she is a cheerleader!There's no way she is spy material."

I frown at Kol. Dozens of alarm bells going off in my head. A cheerleader?! Maybe Kol is right, there's no way she is the person we're looking for. However, she is still a Forbes and they've proven lethal in the past.

"I don't care, Kol. I just want you to bring her to me, as soon as possible. Do you understand me?" I ask with minacity dripping through each word. Kol just nods at me, clearly intimidated.

"She will be with me, Katherine, the Lockwood boy, Damon, the little Salvatore and the Bennett girl."

I swing my legs through the air and off my desk to stand up.

"I won't be able to get to her until late tonight, but I can the others here by this evening." He says, and when I don't respond he takes it as his cue to leave my office. I lean back in my desk chair and sigh deeply.

Cheerleader. I'm dealing with a cheerleader.

XOXOXO

Thanks for reading  
With love, Stefi ;-


End file.
